


Missing your hugs

by music_is_my_life



Category: GOT7
Genre: Are they really tho?, Fluff, Hugs, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, M/M, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 22:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/music_is_my_life/pseuds/music_is_my_life
Summary: Jaebeom missed Youngjae so he broke into Youngjae’s apartment. Jup, that’s it, that’s the plot.





	Missing your hugs

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there ^^  
> This story is whatever but I hope it makes someones day or night ^^ I had fun writing it so I hope you enjoy reading it...  
> Ok I'll stop being awkward and let you read now x3

When Youngjae got home that morning, or evening - it depends on the view honestly – it was hours past midnight. He got caught up in his studio, recording a vocal guide for a song he produced. He hoped it would become a track on their new album, he really worked hard on it.

Quietly, he toed off his sneakers in the entry way, trying to make as less noise as possible. He came exactly five steps far, then his plan failed. Seconds later, with light paw steps against hardwood flooring, followed by an enthusiastic bark, a tiny ball of fluffy hair sprinted down the hallway leading to his room.

Youngjae crouched down to greet the snow white dog.

“Well hi to you too Coco-yah”, he cooed as he rubbed her head lovingly. With a finger to his lips he added in a hushed voice: “You have to be quiet honey, hyung and noona are sleeping.”

Coco whined, most likely not understanding what Youngjae just said. But she got petted and that is reason enough to stay quiet for the time being. Smiling, Youngjae picked her up from the floor, cradling her against his chest. As he inhaled her familiar scent he felt calmed, grounded.

On tiptoes, he sneaked to his room. With one elbow he pushed down the door handle. At the movement, Coco started to whine and tried to free herself. Scared that she would bark again, Youngjae put the dog down quickly. He prayed that she wouldn’t bark while he tried to sooth her with gentle whispers. To no avail. He groaned when a loud bark escaped her tiny throat.

“Coco!”

Rustling came from across his room, right where his bed was placed. Youngjae’s pulse quickened. Who was that in his room? That late? Coco barked again, making Youngjae flinch in shock. Another rustle. A pearl of sweat ran down Youngjae’s temple, his stomach churned. Then, following another rustle, came a groan. A high pitched scream passed Youngjae’s plump lips as he launched his backpack at his bed. A soft thud echoed in the room, then a hiss.

“Ouch, what the fuck?”

Was that… Jaebeom’s voice?

With a little too much force, Youngjae thundered his fist against the light switch to the right side of the door. Blinded by the bright light he could only make out a figure moving on his bed, most likely sitting up.

“Youngjae?”

Even though he realized that it was indeed Jaebeom, sitting on his bed with crossed legs, Youngjae screamed. He probably woke up the entire building, but he couldn’t care less at this point.

“Shit! Youngjae calm down, it’s just me!”

Jaebeom tried to soothe the screaming boy, holding his hands up in surrender. Surrender to what? He didn’t even know. All that he wanted was for Youngjae to stop waking up the entire neighborhood at 2 am. Right when he tried to get up he got tackled by Youngjae. They tumbled down on the bed in a heap of limbs. 

“Stupid hyung!”, Youngjae whined as he launched his fists repeatedly against Jaebeom’s broad chest. With a lot of struggle – and even more complaining from Youngjae’s side – Jaebeom got a hold of Youngjae’s wrists. They both stilled in their movements, staring into each other’s eyes.

Jaebeom spoke up first.

“I’m truly sorry for not telling you that I would stop by.”

In a blink of an eye, Youngjae tugged his right hand free and launched it towards Jaebeom’s waist. A shriek escaped Jaebeom’s lips as Youngjae started to tickle him. He tried to escape but Youngjae’s weight on top of him held him in place.

“You should be!”, Youngjae punctuated it with a gentle jab to Jaebeom’s forehead and then added in a whiny voice, “You know how easily I get scared.”

Youngjae glared daggers at the older when he saw Jaebeom’s bottom lip quiver.

“Don’t you dare to pout now!”, Youngjae snapped, although playfully. 

Funny, that despite always punctuating how sexy and not cute he was, Jaebeom used cuteness against his members pretty often. Youngjae hated it. It made him weak and he couldn’t stay angry at the other for any longer.

“Forgive me please?” 

Pouting, Jaebeom blinked up at him. With a sigh, Youngjae sat up, straddling one of Jaebeom’s tights. Suddenly he became very aware of their proximity. He bit his bottom lip in a nervous matter. Trying to ignore their position for the time being he fixed Jaebeom with what he hoped would be an intimidating glare. Spoiler alert, it was more adorable than anything else.

“All right, but for the love of god, or your dear cats for all I care,” Youngjae took a gentle breath before continuing, “don’t scare me like that again.”

Jaebeom nodded energetically, hair flopping down into his face. He looked like a dork, a cute one, but still a dork.

“Now tell me hyung”, Youngjae started, climbing down from Jaebeom’s leg to stand up. He placed his backpack next to his bed, then he glanced at Jaebeom again.

“Why are you here?”

Jaebeom stayed quiet while Youngjae opened a drawer to collect his pajamas. He was halfway in his sleeping shirt when Jaebeom spoke up, albeit quietly.

“I… kinda missed hugging somebody while sleeping, so… I came here?”

Youngjae rolled his eyes adoringly, discarding his jeans in the laundry basked that was almost overfilled. He really needed to take time to do some laundry.

“And your first thought was me?”

Youngjae pulled on his basketball shorts while Jaebeom mumbled out an embarrassed “Yeah.”

Too tired to brush his teeth – he would regret it in the morning – and clean his face, Youngjae switched off the light. He made his way across the dark room, mildly wondering where Coco disappeared to. She was probably sleeping in the living room, unbothered by all the noises. He stubbed his toe painfully against one leg of his bed. Whining, he let himself fall face first onto his bed – and Jaebeom, completely ignoring the displeased grunts coming from the other boy.

After a short struggle to get them both underneath one blanket, Jaebeom snuggled up to Youngjae. He burrowed his face into Youngjae’s neck and threw one of his legs across Youngjae’s hip.

Chuckling, Youngjae carded through Jaebeom’s mop of hair.

“Sleep well you big baby.”

That comment earned him a gentle pinch to his side plus a sleepy mumble against his neck.

“Brat, I’m still your hyung.”

Youngjae smiled softly while patting Jaebeom’s head.

“Of course, hyung.”


End file.
